More Than Just Friends
by remuslupinisawesome
Summary: Remus has always been an outcast, but with Sirius he has never felt less alone.  Sirius has been in hiding for over a year, stuck in the one place he has always hated. But with Remus he can't bear to be anywhere else. Could they be more than just friends?


Remus Lupin pushed his greying, sandy brown hair out of his eyes. Sighing, he looked down at the letter to Harry that he had been working on. Shoving it to the side, he stood and moved to the kitchen doorway. He had been living in Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black for the last couple of months. He preferred it here. Here he had company. Here he had Sirius. Biting his lip he looked at the staircase then walked towards it. The first stair creaked as he placed his foot on it. Looking up, Remus shook his head then turned away from the staircase. Sirius was asleep, Remus would wake him later.

Sirius Black lay in his old room, his hands behind his head. As he stared at the ceiling he felt a rush of anger. _How the hell did I get back here?_ he asked himself. The anger died as suddenly as it had flared up. He couldn't exactly go anywhere else. The entire wizard community was still looking for him. The house was silent. Too silent, wasn't Remus down stairs? His old friend had moved in with him and this was the happiest he had been since he was thrown in to Azkaban. He jumped at the sound of the stairs creaking, Sirius hoped it was Remus. Listening carefully, there was no sound of someone climbing the stairs. With a feeling of disappointment Sirius lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Hours later, Sirius slowly opened his eyes. There was someone standing in his bedroom doorway. He took a deep breath in as he realised it was Remus. With a smile he sat up and looked at his friend. Remus smiled in returned, entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth to say something but did not make a sound. Sirius moved slightly closer, his heart pounding in his chest. A strange feeling was overpowering him. His body moved while his mind trailed behind. Sirius inched even closer to Remus until there was less than an inch between them. He had never felt this rush of excitement that he now had, the closer he was to Remus. He stretched out a hand and carefully pushed Remus' hair out of his eyes. Sirius paused as Remus closed his eyes. With another smile Sirius leaned in.

Remus had never felt this nervous. Sirius was extremely close to him, he could count every eyelash. Swallowing, he froze as Sirius reached out to push the hair out of his eyes. Sirius' touch was electric. Closing his eyes Remus memorised the feeling. He had never felt a spark like that before with anyone. Then came a rush of shame. It pounded down on him, it was so hard to breathe. With a gasp Remus jumped to his feet and backed away from Sirius. _I leant towards him! I wanted him to kiss me. What am I doing? This isn't me. I don't have feelings for Sirius. He's my best friend!_ Turning away from his best friend he bolted from the room and down the stairs. Staggering in to the kitchen he fell against the sink. What was wrong with him? He knew he had hurt Sirius' feelings by fleeing, but he hadn't been able to help it. It felt so right being that close to him, and that had scared him. It really scared him. He hadn't even meant to go to Sirius' room. He had stepped on that first stair three times before his body climbed the staircase while his mind screamed at him to stop. He had stood in the bedroom trying to work out how he was supposed to tell Sirius how he felt, but no words had come to him. Then Sirius had woken up and all thoughts had left him. With a groan he stared out of the kitchen window. How had he gone from a confident man, back to an awkward teenager?

"Remus?"

Hearing his name Remus turned. Sirius stood in the kitchen staring at him.

"I'm sorry," Remus said quietly. With a small smile Sirius walked towards him.

"It's okay Remus, don't worry about it."

"No, it's not okay! I shouldn't have ran. I was just..." Remus looked at the floor in shame. It was obvious that he had hurt Sirius. Looking up he walked purposely towards Sirius. Reaching him, he hesitated, then pulled Sirius' head towards his. Their lips met. The kiss was slow at first, Remus moved his lips against Sirius'. He froze for a second when he felt Sirius' tongue against his mouth. He parted his lips and moved even closer. He lost himself in the kiss, in the way Sirius' lips moved with his, the way his hands managed to wind themselves in to Sirius' hair.

"Sirius, are you in here?" a voice called out. They separated.

Remus' heart was pounding in his chest, he was panting slightly. The door swung open and Mrs Weasley bustled in. "There you are, just letting you know that Dumbledore wants the Order to meet tonight."

Remus tried to gather his thoughts. Sirius hadn't answered Mrs Weasley, so Remus answered for him. "Right, yes. Um - are you staying Molly?"

"No, no, I must dash. I'll see you two tonight." Molly replied, with a nod to Sirius she left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sirius sat on the bed confused. What had just happened? Remus had run. Run from him. He sat there slightly embarrassed. <em>Did I get it wrong?<em> He thought back to the way Remus acted around him and the secret longing looks._No, he feels the same way I do._ With that thought Sirius threw back the covers and quickly hurried down stairs. Opening the kitchen door, he hesitated seeing Remus with his back to him, looking out the window.

"Remus?" he said quietly. Remus turned to look at him and Sirius stared in to his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry" Remus mumbled. Sirius smiled. How could he ever be mad at him?

"It's okay Remus, don't worry about it," he said, while secretly wishing he could have been a little braver and taken the chance to kiss him while they were upstairs.

"No, it's not okay! I shouldn't have ran. I was just..." Sirius didn't move as Remus stared at the floor. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him. When Remus looked up he walked towards Sirius with a look on his face that Sirius had never seen before. Before he knew what was happening Remus's lips were on his. It was a soft kiss. Gentle. Feeling a little braver, Sirius slowly coaxed open Remus's mouth with his tongue. He felt Remus respond and wind his hands through Sirius' hair.

"Sirius, are you here?" Molly Weasley's voice broke through Sirius' paradise and he felt Remus pull away from him.

The door swung open. He barely listened to what Molly said, he was silently celebrating. _He kissed me._ Molly nodded to Sirius before disappearing back through the kitchen door.

Turning back to Remus, Sirius smiled. He cleared his throat, "Well," he said, "I guess we're more than just friends after all." With a grimace Sirius mentally slapped himself. Was that all he could say?

With a laugh Remus nodded. "I guess so," he replied.


End file.
